


Handclap

by tipitina



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AMV, Happy, M/M, Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipitina/pseuds/tipitina
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor make each other's hands clap and they love it.Spoilers up to EP. 09





	

Song : Handclap by Fitz & the Tantrums

HD 1080p Final Cut Pro X : 20 hours.

This anime is so good. It's a real blessing for me right now. It gave me back my inspiration, my want and need to create again and for the first time in a lot of years I'm not going to a fandom when it's dying or already dead. IT IS WONDERFUL. I love it!


End file.
